Tinsel and Mistletoe
by nebula2
Summary: Settling into the BAU has taken up all of Luke Alvez's time and he hasn't bothered much with Christmas this year. However, once Penelope learns of this, she isn't about to let the holiday season pass without spreading a little Christmas cheer.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Okay, so despite other things I'm not happy with so far this season, I do like Luke's character. So, for my first Christmas story of the season, (I have a Morgan/Reid friendship piece idea as well) I chose to make an attempt at writing him. I hope I do the character justice._**

 ** _For now this is a one-shot but I could be persuading to add another chapter if there is interest so let me know._**

 ** _I asked some friends for prompts and they were: candycane, tinsel, snowstorm, Christmaslights and mistletoe._**

* * *

"I bet that place of yours isn't even decorated."

At his mother scolding accusation, Luke Alvarez looked around his place. With the exception of a few Christmas cards from his new co-workers and family, the place was indeed void of holiday cheer. Actually, the place was void of cheer of any type, given that he had only unpacked the things he had needed to use so far. Even the presents he had received and was holding onto until Christmas day were stacked in the closet, hidden from sight. He wasn't even sure he knew where the Christmas decorations he did own were, other than they were in one of the boxes that he had yet to unpack.

"I've been busy with the job change," Luke replied, which wasn't a total lie.

"It's been three months," his mother countered. "That's a really lame excuse. Maybe I should come and brighten up the place a bit. I hate to think of you all alone, in a drab apartment on Christmas."

"Ma, stay and enjoy your holiday there. I'll be fine," Luke told her. "Besides, we're supposed to get a snowstorm here later on. I don't want you getting caught in it."

On the other end of the line, Luke heard his mother let out a resigned sigh. "Fine. I won't come but you need to promise to call me on Sunday."

"I will call you bright and early to wish you a Merry Christmas. It'll be just like when I was little and woke you and Dad up at the crack of dawn to open presents."

"You call me before eight a.m. and you will regret it," his mother admonished, though there was now laughter in her voice.

Luke laughed. "Not before eight. Got it. Love you, Ma."

"I love you too," his mother said before hanging up the phone.

Lowering his cell phone, Luke looked around his apartment once again. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Technically, he still had time to decorate for the holiday. He just didn't see the point.

"It's not like anyone is going to see the place except me," Luke said, finishing his thought out loud.

A whine from nearby reminded Luke that he wasn't truly alone.

Luke looked over at Roxy. The dog had made herself comfortable on the couch. "Well, no one except you," he amended. "We'll put a tree up next year though, okay girl?"

Roxy barked her agreement, before laying her head down on her paws and closing her eyes.

Sleeping through the next couple of days didn't seem like a bad idea to Luke. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't get away with it. In fact, talking to his mother reminded him that there was still a lot of unpacking left to do from his latest move. Now was as good a time as any to make progress on finishing that task.

Leaving Roxy on the couch, Luke headed to the smaller of the two bedrooms in his place that he had been using to store all the boxes. Walking into the room, he stopped and stared at the conglomeration of boxes, wondering where to start.

"Too bad they don't just unpack themselves," Luke muttered as he headed toward the stack of boxes closest to him. He had no idea what was in them but he had to start somewhere.

Opening the top box, Luke started to unpack the part of his life that he had been making do without these last few months. As he began pulling things out, he couldn't help but wonder why he was even hanging onto some of these things. Not that he had given much thought about his belongings when he'd packed. It was basically, pack everything in his old place in a box and ship it here.

Now, it was apparently time to start sorting through things he needed or wanted to keep and those things that he really didn't need. As he had nothing else planned for his time off, Luke concentrated on the task at hand. Getting through one box, he moved onto the next. Now that he had started the process, he was determined to make it look like he had accomplished something before leaving the room.

Luke wasn't sure how long he had been working when his doorbell rang. Abandoning the project, he headed toward the door. Roxy was still on the couch, but her head was up and alert. As Luke entered the room, the dog gave a bark, her gaze on the door.

"I got it," Luke informed Roxy as he headed for the door.

Reaching the door, Luke peered out the peephole. Seeing a guy with a baseball cap that read Michael's Christmas Trees, holding up a pine tree, Luke frowned. Figuring the guy had the wrong house, Luke opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Luke asked as he opened the door.

"I've got a tree delivery for you," the man replied.

"You must have the wrong house. I didn't order a tree," Luke informed him.

Unfazed by the reply the delivery man pulled out a sheet of paper and looked at it. He then proceeded to read off Luke's address.

"Well, you're at the right house, but I still didn't order a tree," Luke replied, wondering what the mix up was. "Perhaps you should call and verify the information," he suggested as a car pulled into Luke's driveway.

Before the delivery man had a chance to respond, Garcia emerged from her car and started hurrying toward the house as fast as her green pumps would allow. "The tree is at the right place. Thank-you for delivering it on time," the blonde technical analyst exclaimed.

"You ordered the tree?" Luke asked, not really at all surprised. He had learned quickly to expect the unexpected when dealing with Penelope Garcia.

"Yes," Garcia replied, having reached the front steps. "I heard you tell JJ that you weren't bothering decorating this year, and that is just unacceptable. Everyone on this team has to have some form of a Christmas tree even if it is just a two-foot tree on the counter."

"This thing is at least six feet tall," Luke countered, pointing to the tree the delivery man was still patiently holding.

"Yeah, well I figured a smaller one wasn't going to do given your lack of Christmas spirit so far. Rossi was the last Scrooge I had to deal with and I later found out he had a good reason. In fact, our Itallian Stallion is the one who paid for this tree so make sure you extend your thanks to him as well," Garcia informed him. "I plan on making your house festive before I leave if it's the last thing I do."

"Oh really," Luke replied, mildly amused. Given how much Garcia had been determined not to like him when he started he was surprised that she would put forth the effort.

"This tree isn't getting any lighter," the delivery man interjected patiently.

Luke opened the front door all the way and stepped aside. "Take it on in," he told the man, making a sweeping motion with his had.

Following the delivery man inside, Luke instructed him where to leave the tree, wondering how long it would take to find the stand in the stack of boxes he had left to open.

 _I really should have labeled them_ , Luke thought as Garcia thanked the delivery man for his help once again.

"Merry Christmas, sir," Garcia added as the man headed back out the front door. The phrase was accompanied with a candy cane that the blonde tech analyst had pulled out of her purse.

"Merry Christmas to you too, ma'am," the man replied, accepting the candy cane before heading back out into the cold.

Garcia shut the front door behind him and then turned back to Luke. "So, do you even own a tree stand?" she asked, even as Roxy jumped off the couch to come greet her.

"I do," Luke replied. "The more important question is whether I can find it."

Garcia gave a dismissive wave. "Show me where to look and I'll find it. I'm a pro at finding stuff."

"I bet you are," Luke replied, crossing over to where she was standing. Leaning in, he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Garcia looked up at her new teammate in surprise. "You kissed me for a tree that you didn't even want in the first place?" she questioned, feeling confused.

"No, I kissed you because of tradition," Luke replied. "You're supposed to kiss someone when you're standing under the mistletoe and you just so happen to have some in your hair," he said pointing to the decorative plant nestled in Garcia's ponytail.

"Yeah, maybe that wasn't the best wardrobe choice," Garcia replied, reaching up to touch the decorative piece. "I probably should've just gone with the tinsel."

"Well, it's too late now," Luke told her playfully. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at the tree his teammates had provided him with. "I guess I should probably go find what box the Christmas stuff got packed in when I moved."

"Yeah, you do that and I'll go grab the stuff I brought with me out of my car and then come help you."

"Things you brought with you?"

"Yeah, just some extra decorations, some candy canes, and some cookies. I wasn't exactly sure how devoted a Scrooge I was dealing with so I came prepared."

"Well, I'm usually much more into the Christmas thing. I do have a few things."

Garcia waved him away. "Well then go find them. I'll be right back."

As Garcia turned toward the front door, Luke shook his head as he headed back to the spare bedroom.

"At least mom will be happy to know the place got decorated," Luke commented softly as he walked. Beside him, Roxy barked her agreement.

Entering the room, which was now more cluttered than before, Luke started in on his new mission. Opening boxes to see what was in them, he began his search for his Christmas decorations he had collected over the years. True to her word, Garcia soon joined him. With only one commented about how she couldn't believe he hadn't yet unpacked, Garcia began poking into boxes. Between the two of them, they had soon unearthed four boxes of Christmas things, including the box with the tree stand tucked in with some Christmas lights.

"I think we have enough to get started," Garcia said, picking up two of the boxes.

"Lead the way," Luke replied as he picked up the remaining two. He was resigned to the fact that Garcia wasn't leaving his house until she deemed it festive enough. He also had a feeling that if they ever met, Garcia and his mom would get along really well.

"So, which ghost are you?" Luke asked casually as the headed back to the livingroom, Roxy leading the way.

"Excuse me?" Garcia asked.

"Well, if I'm Scrooge and you've come to give me Christmas, then you must be either the ghost of Christmas Past, Present, or Future. So which one is it?"

Garcia laughed. "I guess I'll be Christmas Present for now," she replied joining in with the joke.

"Think we'll have any Christmas Futures together?" Luke asked, as they placed their boxes down on the floor.

"We'll see how long you last with the BAU," Garcia countered, as she retrieved the tree stand from its box.

"Fair enough," Luke replied.

Together the two of them began to get the tree properly set up so that it could be decorated. Luke had a feeling the tree was just the beginning of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: For those who wanted a bit more of this story, here is a second chapter. I'm definitely leaving it here though. I hope you all enjoy and for those who celebrate, Merry Christmas and too everyone May you have a Happy New Year!

* * *

Feeling a bit weary, Luke tossed the last of the tinsel onto the tree. Though he wouldn't deny that he had enjoyed the last couple of hours, trimming a tree was exhausting. Still, looking at the end product the former Ranger couldn't deny that it did feel more festive in his house now.

"Now that's better!" Garcia exclaimed, putting down her now empty mug that had contained hot chocolate.

"I'm glad you approve," Luke replied, taking a couple of steps backward so that he could sit on the sofa next to a sleeping Roxy.

Garcia turned and looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Resting," he replied. "Is that a crime now?"

"When there is stuff to do, yes it is," Garcia insisted.

"The tree is decorated, I made you hot chocolate, and I promise to take the presents out of the closet and put them under the tree. What more is there to do?"

Garcia gave her new co-worker an indignant look even as she pointed to one of the room's windows. "What more is there to do? Just look out that window, mister," the spunky technical analyst insisted.

Luke tiredly looked toward the window to humor his co-worker. "It's dark outside. What exactly do you expect me to see?"

"Exactly that," Garcia replied, the exasperation evident in her voice. "It's dark outside which means it's time for one of my favorite Christmas activities - taking a walk to look at the neighborhood lights. JJ and I took Henry last week and had a blast and now I want to share that experience with you. Perhaps you'll be inspired not to be such a scrooge next year."

"Maybe that's not such a good idea. They say we're supposed to get a couple of inches of snow this evening."

Penelope waved her hand in dismissal, the tree lights catching the silver glitter on her green and red nails. "Esther and I can make it through a couple of inches of snow, no problem," the blonde informed him. "Any other excuses?"

"Forgive me for thinking about your safety," Luke replied. He glanced over at Roxy. The shepherd was awake now, looking back and forth at the duo by only moving her eyes. "What do you say, Roxy? Want to go look at Christmas lights?"

Roxy's answer was to get up off the couch and give a loud bark.

"That sounds like a yes to me," Garcia replied gleefully.

Luke gave a quiet sigh as he got back to his feet. "Figures," he muttered. "You women always stick together."

"I heard that," Garcia replied even as she moved to retrieve her coat.

Roxy barked her agreement.

Luke just smiled as he donned his own coat. Pulling his hat and gloves out of pockets, he put them on as well before grabbing Roxy's leash. As he clipped the leash to Roxy's collar, Garcia finished bundling up herself.

"You ready?" Luke asked, actually looking forward to a leisurely walk to see the neighborhood lights. His new neighbors all seemed to be into the Christmas holidays. He was sure they had all labeled him Scrooge themselves.

"You bet," Garcia said cheerfully, her smile shining brighter than the decorated tree that could be seen behind her.

Opening the front door, Luke let Roxy lead the way out of the house and down the walkway. Letting the German Shepherd pick the direction, Luke and Garcia headed down the street, Garcia wasting no time in exclaiming over the displays that were before her. Luke actually found her pointing things out that he had failed to see despite the numerous times he had gone by the yards. The technical analyst's enthusiasm proved contagious and by the time they turned onto another street a few blocks down, Luke found himself joining in on the commentary.

Luke was sure how long they had been out walking when the first snowflakes began to fall.

"Look! It's snowing!" Garcia exclaimed, looking up into the night sky as the white flakes floated down to the ground.

"Yeah, it is," Luke agreed, smiling despite himself. He found himself imagining Garcia spinning around, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Shaking himself from the thought, he chose to take the practical response to the falling flakes. "Which means, we should probably start walking back so that you can get on the road before the snow gets too bad."

Garcia sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right," she agreed, looking over at her co-worker. "Did you at least enjoy your evening?" she asked, as they crossed the road to walk down the other side of the street to see the decorated yards they hadn't seen yet.

"I have, very much," Luke admitted. "Thank-you for the best Christmas present that I could have received."

Garcia smiled happily at the praise. Making others happy was what made her happy.

Forty-five minutes later Garcia's bright smile had disappeared just like the grass and pavement had under the coating of white. Faithful Esther was letting her down as the car's engine refused to come to life.

Watching from the front door, Luke stepped back out into the cold night air. "Everything okay?" he called out as Garcia climbed from her car once again.

"No," Garcia replied. "It looks like I have a dead battery," she replied. She raised a gloved finger stopping Luke from making any kind of reply. "And don't you even start making a joke about charging my battery," she warned.

Luke swallowed his laughter as he struggled to keep a straight face. "I wouldn't even think about it," he replied. "However, how about we get you inside out of the cold. I think it'll be best if you just stay here tonight and I'll help you get your motor running tomorrow," he added, biting his lip as he waited for Garcia's retort.

"I am not amused," Garcia replied, retrieving her purse from her car already trying to figure out another way out of this mess. Staying at Luke Alvez's house for the night was not how she wanted to spend her Friday night. Still, every alternative she came up with wasn't exactly practical. Dragging someone else out into the weather to pick her up wasn't practical, nor did she want to spend the time walking to a subway or bus station. She could call a cab, but given Luke's invitation that seemed like it would come off a bit rude.

"So are you staying? I'll even take the couch if you want the bedroom."

"Oh, I'm not even falling into that trap," Garcia replied, wagging her finger at Luke as she shut the car door. Short of dragging someone else out in this weather, which she was sure more than one of her friends would do if asked, she was stuck with the newbie for the night. Walking past the tire, she went to kick the offending vehicle. "Trai. . ."

Garcia didn't get the word out as her other foot slipped on the snow-covered pavement and she felt herself falling.

Instead of Garcia hitting the pavement though, Luke reacted quickly enough to reach out and catch her.

"Careful there," Luke told her as he helped her regain her footing.

"Thank-you," Garcia said quietly, glad that she could pass off the redness of her cheeks as due to the cold should anyone, namely a certain new profiler, try to make a big deal of it.

"Helping the damsel in distress is just my thing," Luke replied lightly. "No how about we get ourselves inside out of the cold."

"I can't find anything wrong with that idea," Garcia admitted as she headed toward Luke's house for the third time that day.

* * *

Two hours later, Garcia found herself curled up on the couch in a pair of Luke's sweat pants and an old T-shirt which Luke had found for her after they had eaten the dinner Luke had cooked. She was waiting for Luke and Roxy to return their trip out into the backyard. With a remote in hand, Garcia flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch. She finally settled on a showing of Santa Claus The Movie, which had just recently started.

Not long after, Garcia heard the back door open and the clatter of Roxy's paws on the floor. Soon the German Shepherd was galloping into the living room and took her spot on one end of the couch, snowflakes still visible on her fur.

"I see it's still snowing," Garcia commented as Luke soon walked into the livingroom himself.

"Yeah. I think we've got about two inches out there now," Luke commented as he crossed the room to hang up his coat. "Do you need anything else?"

"No. I'm fine, thank-you," Garcia replied. She was surprised by how much of a gentleman Luke had been so far, though she wasn't about to admit it.

"I'm gonna turn in then," Luke replied. "I promise to get you on your way as soon as possible in the morning, Penelope."

Garcia smiled, admitting to herself that she kind of liked the sound of her first name coming from Luke.

"Thank-you, Luke," Garcia replied as she watched Luke turn and leave the livingroom.

Garcia wasn't the only one watching Luke leave. Roxy too had watched her master leave the room. When he was out of sight, the Shepherd got to her feet, rubbed her head against Garcia's leg once before bounding after Luke.

Garcia smiled at the show of love between the dog and her co-worker. Alone now in the livingroom, Garcia got up and turned off all the lights. She then settled back down on the couch, cuddling under the quilt that Luke had provider her. Warm and comfy under the blanket, Garcia fell asleep watching the movie.

* * *

Once again, Garcia turned Esther's key. This time however, the engine came to life instead of just sputtering.

"I told you I would have you on your way as soon as possible this morning," Luke said from where he stood next to the car.

"You did," Garcia admitted, leaving the car running as she pushed open the door. Part of her was afraid of turning it off and not getting it going again. Stepping out of the car, Garcia stood face to face with Luke. "Thank-you for your hospitality, Newbie," she told him, before standing on her tippy toes and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Does this mean you officially accept me as a part of the team?" Luke asked.

"I suppose so," Garcia replied. "You still haven't shook the Newbie nickname though," she added as she climbed back into the car.

"I can live with that," Luke told her as he closed her car door for her. "Merry Christmas."

Garcia smiled as she waved good-bye to him. Her trip to Luke's house definitely hadn't gone as she had planned but looking back, she wouldn't change a single thing.


End file.
